fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild War
A Guild War (ギルド間抗争 Girudo Kan Kōsō) is a state of overt conflict between two or more guilds. Participating guilds usually fight with the desire to annihilate the enemy guild(s). The Magic Council has forbidden Legal Guilds from having guild wars with each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 9 Though, Legal Guilds are allowed to declare war on Dark Guilds without fear of retribution from the Council, however they must still notify them of it. This is most likely done in order to lower the high number of Dark Guilds. Prior to these events, in X679, Guild Wars were common as Legal Guilds fought over commercial rights, land and establishments.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 15 Eventually, in X692 at the end of the Second Trade War with the humongous toll of death from warring feudal lords and guilds fighting over trading rights in the aftermath, the Magic Council has passed the Interguild Dispute Interdiction Treaty that forbids all and every guild from waging war against one or another for whatever reason, marking a beginning of a short era of peace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Page 9 __TOC__ Known Wars Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black" |Notable Events ---- Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord • Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades • Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Elfman Strauss vs. Totomaru • Elfman Strauss vs. Sol • Gray Fullbuster vs. Juvia Lockser • Erza Scarlet vs. Aria • Natsu Dragneel vs. Gajeel Redfox: Rematch • Makarov Dreyar vs. Jose Porla ! style="background-color:#9a4dff; border: 2px solid #6F00FF; color:black; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex" |Notable Participants ---- |} The Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord War is the main event of the Phantom Lord arc. It takes place in the year X784 with the purpose of capturing Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 13 Sparked when Iron Dragon Gajeel Redfox destroys the Fairy Tail guild's buildingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 4 and 16 and attacks the members of Shadow Gear,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 19-21 the war starts at the Phantom Lord Guild where guild members of Fairy Tail led by guild master Makarov Dreyar attack Phantom Lord's guild and its mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 8 However, Marakov is weakened by Aria's Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 17-20 forcing Erza Scarlet to order the guild members to retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 3 Phantom Lord later attacks the Fairy Tail GuildFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 16 but is subsequently defeated by the help of Natsu Dragneel and newly healed Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8 The balance of power in the Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord Guild War implies heavily that Fairy Tail is significantly stronger than Phantom Lord. Gajeel Redfox is the strongest of the S-Rankers in Phantom Lord, surpassing the power of the Element 4. He is defeated in battle by Natsu Dragneel, who is not even recognised as S-Rank by Fairy Tail. Furthermore, Phantom Lord was defeated by a Fairy Tail that lacked Gildarts and Laxus. Laxus for example is far more powerful than Natsu, and is later proven to be capable of defeating wizard Saint Jura, who held the number 5 wizard saint position at his defeat in the Grand Magic Games. It is possible that Laxus is stronger than everyone -including wizard saint Jose- in Phantom Lord. Gildarts by extension is even more powerful than Laxus, though at this point in time, he is away on a 100-year quest and is yet to return. It is highly probable that Gildarts is more powerful than Jose Porla. Makarov Dreyar is the most explicitly superior mage to Master Jose. The final battle sees Jose defeated in a single, devastating strike by Makarov, proving Fairy Tail has in fact overtaken Phantom Lord to become the most powerful guild in Fiore. Fairy Tail Internal Conflict ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black" |Notable Events ---- Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack Connell • Gray Fullbuster vs. Bickslow • Elfman Strauss vs. Evergreen • Reedus Jonah vs. Freed Justine • Alzack Connell vs. Freed Justine • Erza Scarlet vs. Evergreen • Lucy Heartfilia, Happy & Loke vs. Bickslow • Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine • Elfman Strauss vs. Freed Justine • Mirajane Strauss vs. Freed Justine • Mystogan vs. Laxus Dreyar • Erza Scarlet & Natsu Dragneel vs. Laxus Dreyar • Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Laxus Dreyar ! style="background-color:#FF6666; border: 2px solid #cc0000; color:black; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex" |Notable Participants ---- |} The Battle of Fairy Tail is the main event of the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. It takes place in the year X784 with the purpose being an attempt by Laxus Dreyar to replace his grandfather as Guild Master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 21 When Laxus had Evergreen petrify the Fairy Tail girls,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 14 the civil war starts and the fairies are defeated by the members of the Thunder God Tribe and each other one by one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 3 and 18 When most of the members are defeated, Erza is freed of her curseFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 16 and defeats Evergreen, freeing the other girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 20 Freed Justine and Bickslow are then defeated by Mirajane Strauss and Lucy respectivelyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 19 and Laxus is defeated by the combination of the Fire Dragon, Natsu, and the Iron Dragon, Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 19 Allied Forces vs. Oración Seis ! ! width="30%" style="background-color:#000; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 1.5ex 0ex 0ex" | |- ! style="background-color:gold" |Allied Forces ! style="background-color:#000; color:white; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 1.5ex" |VS. ! style="background-color:#000" |Oración Seis |- ! style="background-color:yellow; border: 2px solid gold; color:black; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 1.5ex" |Notable Participants ---- ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black" |Notable Events ---- Allied Forces vs. Oración Seis • Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor: Rematch • Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia & Sherry Blendy vs. Racer • Jura Neekis vs. Hoteye • Eve Tearm vs. Midnight • Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel • Ren Akatsuki vs. Midnight • Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Cobra & Cubellios • Hoteye vs. Midnight • Jura Neekis vs. Brain • Jellal Fernandes vs. Midnight • Erza Scarlet vs. Midnight • Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Klodoa • Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Zero • Natsu Dragneel vs. Zero ! style="background-color:#2c2a2a; border: 2px solid black; color:gold; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex" |Notable Participants ---- |} The Allied Forces vs. Oración Seis war is the main event of the Oración Seis arc. It takes place during the year X784 with the purpose of defeating and stopping the Dark Guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 17 The Allied Forces is initially defeated by Oración Seis when confronted by the entire guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 17 though later on the members of the Allied Forces manage to defeat them when pairing up to take down individual members. Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia defeat RacerFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 18 while Lucy and Hibiki Lates defeat Angel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 7 Hoteye is converted by Nirvana and decides to help Jura Neekis stop his guild matesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 10 while Cobra is defeated by Natsu and Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Page 19 Midnight, after defeating two members of the Allied Forces,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 12 is defeated by ErzaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Page 19 and Brain/Zero is defeated by Natsu with the help of Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 13 Fairy Tail vs. Grimoire Heart ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black" |Notable Events ---- Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden vs. Kawazu & Yomazu • Panther Lily, Wendy Marvell & Mest Gryder vs. Azuma • Makarov Dreyar vs. Hades • Natsu Dragneel & Makarov Dreyar vs. Zancrow • Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Caprico • Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy • Elfman Strauss & Evergreen vs. Rustyrose • Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Azuma • Zeref Dragneel vs. Ultear Milkovich • Loke vs. Caprico • Natsu Dragneel vs. Ultear Milkovich • Lucy Heartfilia vs. Kain Hikaru • Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Kain Hikaru • Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy • Erza Scarlet vs. Azuma • Natsu Dragneel & Cana Alberona vs. Bluenote Stinger • Gildarts Clive vs. Bluenote Stinger • Freed Justine, Bickslow & Lisanna vs. Rustyrose • Gray Fullbuster vs. Ultear Milkovich • Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades ! style="background-color:#2c2a2a; border: 2px solid #000000; color:red; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex" |Notable Participants ---- |} The Fairy Tail vs. Grimoire Heart War is the main event of the Tenrou Island arc. It takes place in the year X784 when Grimoire Heart interrupts the Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial to find the Dark Mage Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 3 During the first part of the war, Makarov Dreyar is incapacitated by Grimoire Heart Guild Master and former Fairy Tail Master HadesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 18 while the Seven Kin of Purgatory lead the attack on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 14-18 However, the Seven Kin of Purgatory are subsequently defeated by the Fairy Tail Mages. Grimoire Heart Deputy Bluenote Stinger also joins in the frayFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 13 but is defeated by Fairy Tail Ace Gildarts Clive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 16 Team Natsu, Wendy Marvell and the Exceeds then battle HadesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Page 2 with Laxus Dreyar joining in partway through the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 20 Hades pushes the Fairy Tail Mages to their limits and was on the verge of victory until the Exceeds destroyed his power source to give Natsu the chance to defeat him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Page 6 However, this war leads to the reawakening of AcnologiaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 20 which subsequently leads to the seven year disappearance of the Tenrou team..Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 16 Fairy Tail vs. Tartaros ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black" |Notable Events ---- Laxus Dreyar, Thunder God Tribe & Yajima vs. Tempester • Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell vs. Jackal • Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss vs. Tartaros Henchmen • Jellal Fernandes vs. Oración Seis • Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Franmalth • Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka • Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Franmalth • Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Seilah & Lamy Gray Fullbuster vs. Keyes • Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Franmalth • Wendy Marvell vs. Ezel • Erza Scarlet vs. Neo Minerva • Lucy Heartfilia vs. Tartaros • Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros • Gray Fullbuster vs. Silver Fullbuster • Juvia Lockser vs. Keyes • Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Tempester & Torafuzar • Gajeel Redfox vs. Torafuzar • Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka: Rematch • Igneel vs. Acnologia • Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros • Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Jiemma • Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Mard Geer Tartaros ! style="background-color:#2c2a2a; border: 2px solid #000000; color:orangered; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex" |Notable Participants ---- |} The Fairy Tail vs. Tartaros War is the main event of the Tartaros arc. It takes place in the year X791 when Tartaros massacres the Magic Council, and proceeds to assassinate former council members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 8-16 One of their members, Tempester, happens to cross path with members of Fairy Tail while on a mission to kill Yajima, a former member of the Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 10-19 Their battle results in a Pyrrhic victory for Fairy Tail. all members of the Thunder god tribe are critically injured, leading to the proactive movement by Fairy Tail to save the former council members and thwart Tartaros's plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 19-24 With the exception of Natsu's team, all attempts to subvert the assassinations fail, with Erza, Mira, Elfman, Liza and later Natsu falling into Tartaros captivity. Elfman is coerced into planting a bomb lacrima 500 times more powerful than a jupiter cannon inside Fairy Tail with everyone still inside. The guild is annihilated, however all the members of fairy tail survive due to a fast acting Cana, who imprisons every member of Fairy Tail using her card magic, and having the exceeds fly the cards to safety. The exceeds carry the guild members in card form straight to Tartaros' flying fortress, where the counter-attack begins. The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth assist the war on Fairy Tail's side, to retrieve Minerva and bring her back to Sabertooth. The war with Tartaros eventually marks Fairy Tail's responsibility for the destruction of all 3 pillars of the Baram Alliance. Lamia Scale vs. Orochi's Fin ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black" |Notable Events ---- Orochi's Fin's Assault ! style="background-color:#B5FF26; border: 2px solid #5A7F13; color:black; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex" |Notable Participants ---- |} The Lamia Scale vs. Orochi's Fin is one of the events of the Avatar arc. In X792, Orochi's Fin launches a monumental assault against Lamia Scale and Margaret Town during the aftermath of the Thanksgiving Day parade, when they are at their most vulnerable state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 421, Page 16 At that time, Lamia Scale has the help of former members of the Fairy Tail, as Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel and Happy. The war concludes when the ace member of Orochi Fin, Bluenote Stinger, is defeated in an overwhelmingly destructive assault by Natsu Dragneel. References Category:Important Terms Category:Needs Help